With the Wind
by albert efron
Summary: After the end of the game, Gladio and Prompto have a little bit of tension while Ignis referees. Spoiler if haven't beat the game! A bit on the serious side. Also, a link to my original Prompto inspired song inside!


**AN:** Spoilers ahead if you haven't beat the game, but only one major one. ALSO click this link for a Prompto-inspired song I wrote and made using Garageband:

go to SoundCloud and add /user-630401211/capture-ya-promptos-song

\- Totally had Prompto singing to Gladio in mind since the two are always running off together and Prompto takes so many pictures of him prior to asking Noct what he wants to see more of lol. Also, give a look at my other one-shot, Caught, which you don't necessarily have to read before this but it ties in with it.

* * *

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis stood in a line as the horde of daemons surged from the ground.

"You guys ready?" Ignis asked, more to himself.

The three men gripped their respective weapons awaiting the horde's complete manifestation. The incoming daemons seemed endless. No one said a word. Each man took their stance ready to fend off any monster that came close to the staircase. It would be bloody. Hell was literally being raised.

"Ready when you guys are," Prompto stated.

In one swift movement the three men separated and dove into different directions. They fought brutishly but with intense control. Like a grandfather clock, they hacked, slashed, and shot in complete synchronicity with one another.

As soon as the hilt of his dagger hit the skin of his foe, Ignis impaled his other into a daemon that surfaced behind him. Prompto's shots pierced each one of his enemies directly in the head. He fired while performing a fluid three hundred and sixty degree turn barely flinching from recoil. Gladio heaved his greatsword high above his head before plunging it into the darkness that was the daemon in front of him.

This continued for an eternity. They didn't stop coming. So they didn't stop fighting. Round and round in circles they went. Breaking a sweat but never taking a break. It was unsaid, but they were all begging for this to end.

At some point, the Sun rose. None had realized in the midst of their fighting. But all were glad the onslaught was finally over.

"Phew!"

Prompto was first to break the silence and collapsed onto the floor. Dirt and blood smeared his face, but he looked happy. All three had completely forgotten the incredible sacrifice their friend, the king, had just made. Only for a moment. Prompto's face fell when he looked up at his two companions. He swore he heard birds chirping or maybe it was just his imagination.

"What now?" Gladio asked.

"I'm not sure," Ignis replied.

The three men lingered in each other's company. Fidgeting. Looking around but never at each other. It was comfortable. It was as if they were using the time to grieve without actually grieving. But that comfort started to dwindle.

"We should go visit Cindy," Prompto started, "and let her know what's up."

The comfort was gone.

Gladiolus grunted, "This is gonna be a tough one."

"Not tougher than the horde we just faced," Ignis responded.

Gladio looked in Prompto's direction, "Not tougher, just tough."

Prompto looked back at Gladio in agreement. He got up from the floor and dusted his pants off. He walked over to his comrades pushing any thoughts of Noctis aside. It didn't fully sink in but it was beginning to. And it was beginning to hurt. The pain was noticed.

"Prompto, look alive."

Gladio took a step towards him. Prompto smiled and shook his head in response. The taller man realized the choice in his words although he couldn't take it back. Damage was dealt without intention. Noctis was gone and there was no coming back from that.

"Can we just leave, please?" Prompto asked hiding as much emotion as possible.

Ignis turned to face him, "Leaving here isn't going to solve the problem, now is it?"

"No, but it would help a great deal," Prompto practically begged.

No one made a move. They were all frozen in place. The wind started to pick up as the three of them contemplated what to do next. Leaving wouldn't solve the oncoming guilt and shame but lingering and brooding would be just as awful.

Gladio felt uneasy as he prepared to speak, "We just have to accept," he paused not wanting to think about it, "this shadow will follow us forever."

The fight they had didn't faze any one of them. That was a daily routine. The wind picked up again and on it Prompto inched forward, closer to the other two. He hugged himself tightly, rubbing his arms to feel some warmth. He wasn't cold; he was just going through the motion. Gladio noticed the blonde's movements and unsheathed his greatsword. In one fluid motion he stabbed the ground next to Prompto alarming him and Ignis. Gladio felt their eyes and looked off to the side.

"It's to," he began, "shield you from the wind."

If anything it made the wind hit the smaller man more. The wind glided smoothly off either side of the large blade and connected with Prompto's lithe frame causing him to shiver. Now, he was cold.

"It's the thought that counts," Prompto eased as the wind slowed down to a stop.

Silence fell among them again. Prompto rubbed his arms just for show. Nervous energy. The wind picked up though this time coming from the opposite direction hitting Prompto before hitting Gladio's sword. The tall man grunted and grabbed his weapon to holster it onto his back once more.

Gladio broke the quiet, "Well, I don't know how to make you feel better, Prompto. Noctis is gone."

"Straight to the chase," Ignis chimed in.

This time Prompto felt uneasy. He straightened his back and nervously ruffled the back of his head, "I don't know either. I just," he gulped, "I feel like a part of me died with him. Dramatic, I know. Nothing compares to…" He trailed off.

Ignis walked over to his friend, already so small and frail. He put one hand on his shoulder, "Don't try to fight the feeling. You need this. We all need this."

"Sulking won't do anything, we can just leave," Gladio offered.

Ignis shook his head, "That just leaves the conversation for another time and place. Better to deal with it sooner rather than later, don't you agree?"

Gladio shifted his eyes, "Picking at a scab doesn't help it heal."

"Yeah, but this isn't a scab, Gladio, how can you say that?" Prompto all but shouted.

"Listen, _kid_ ," Gladio barked back, "we all knew this was coming. We all knew what was in store."

"Don't call me a _kid_ —"

"Enough!" Ignis cut in, "If Prompto wants to talk, let him talk. Gladio, if you don't want to, then don't."

"I'm just saying this is useless, talking isn't going to fix the kid," Gladio retorted.

Prompto stepped forward, "I said don't call me _that_."

"Then don't act like one," Gladio sneered, "whining is child's play."

The Sun was high in the sky by now and the breeze started to disappear. Gladio knew they were going to be there for a while so he took his sword off and struck it into the ground. Ignis pinched his nose before reaching in his back pocket for his recipe book. He opened it and started to scan through the pages before asking Prompto if he wanted anything in particular. Prompto responded by shaking his head but kept his eyes cast to the floor.

Prompto picked his gaze up deciding to stare at the staircase ahead of them, "There's no way we could turn back time, could we?" He asked knowing there wouldn't be an answer he wanted but no one spoke up at the notion.

"What is that you want us to do, Prompto?" Ignis asked, as gently as he could.

Prompto didn't know how to answer. He knew what he wanted to say; he knew it was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry," Gladio apologized. This took the other two by surprise, "I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to make you, make you feel worse."

Prompto looked at Gladio without a look in return. He was caught off guard by the comment and had no control over his emotions. He started to cry. Until that moment, he was trying his hardest to keep everything in check. As soon as he felt the tears pouring he did his best to stop more from falling.

Gladio stared in awe. He had no intention of making anyone cry, least of all Prompto. He looked from Prompto to Ignis and back. Ignis was trying his best to comfort the blonde boy with a soft shoulder rub.

"Prompto," Gladio was lost as to how to make the situation better, "I'm sorry."

Prompto stopped whimpering and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want them to see or hear him cry, "It's not you," he lied, "I promise."

Ignis took a step back to give his friend more room, "It's okay, Prompto, neither one of us is looking down at you."

The three men remained quiet not knowing what to do next. Ignis took one more step away from Prompto to take a better look at him. Reassured that the smaller man was feeling slightly better, he broke away by flipping through his recipe book. He thought, at least, he would come up with a dish to assuage the scene with afterwards. Something different than what they were used to.

Prompto looked to Gladio, tears still welling in his eyes but refusing to drop. He took a second before speaking, "Maybe, it is you." His statement puzzled Ignis and Gladio and neither knew how to react.

"Maybe I just need you to console me," Prompto professed the words so direct.

"Straight to a different chase," Ignis added.

Gladio huffed and ended with, "Maybe you need something else."

The two men looked at each other with opposite expressions. Ignis scratched the bridge of his nose, " _Gladio._ "

At the mention of his name, he stole a glance at Ignis, almost embarrassed. He turned back to Prompto who was busy looking at the floor. Gladio felt weird and he knew why but there was no way he was going to admit it. It's been a whole decade. Time heals things and yet as soon as he laid eyes on Prompto it was as if time hadn't changed a thing.

"Shall I leave you two to settle things?" Ignis asked knowing he would walk away regardless of their reply.

"Yes."

"No!"

Prompto shifted his gaze from Ignis to Gladio immediately when he heard the other man say "no." He cocked his head to the side and tried to read Gladio's face.

Ignis smirked, "How about I stay within earshot but away from your view?"

"No."

"Yes!"

Again Prompto looked at Gladio with the same expression, only now he was beginning to get annoyed. Ignis sighed and put his hands up in defeat.

"Gladio," Prompto began, "if it's okay, I just want to talk to you."

Gladio coughed, "I don't—"

"Okay—" Prompto cut off.

"Well, this is awkward," Ignis finished.

"I mean I don't," Gladio continued, "I don't know. I don't know how to do this."

At that Ignis and Prompto looked at him eagerly. They both wanted him to continue his thought.

"Do what?" Prompto prodded.

"Yes, do _what_ , Gladio?" Ignis added.

"I mean this isn't the time or place…" Gladio could feel both sets of eyes burning into him.

"For what?" Prompto prodded further, a bit optimistic.

"Yes, for _what_ , Gladio?" Ignis fueled.

Gladio shifted in his spot looking from left to right. He spoke slowly and almost inaudibly, "To admit something."

Prompto was growing impatient and took a step closer, "Admit what?"

Ignis remained quiet. For a minute, the only sound was the wind blowing past them. Prompto inched forward ever so slightly to engage the taller man into admitting what he didn't want to. Ignis stayed glued to his spot.

"You already let half of the cat out of the bag," Ignis spoke, "best to deal with this sooner rather than later, don't you agree?"

Prompto didn't peel his eyes away from Gladio but as soon as he did the man spoke up, "That I have feelings for you." And with that he stabbed his sword into the ground next to him.

Silence.

"This isn't the time and place for that," Prompto began, at this Gladio flinched, "but I'm glad you did anyway."

Gladio hesistantly turned to face Prompto only to be cut off by a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll go find a place to make us a quick meal before heading out," Ignis took his recipe book out once more and flipped through the pages as he walked away.

Gladio and Prompto just stared at each other. Neither one smiling but both content. All the sadness and guilt they were feeling had washed away. And for a moment they could both breathe easy. The wind was the only thing making a sound.


End file.
